dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yajirobe (KidVegeta)
|gender = Male |birthplace = , |birth = May 8, 735 Age |death = May 8, 774 Age (revived) |birth power level = 0.0001 |max power level = 970 |pronouns = , , |height = 5'5" |weight = 178 lbs |hair = Black |eye = Black |rank = Samurai |organizations = Iboinoshishi School (749 - 753 Age) Z Fighters (support) (753 Age and onwards) |food = Roast wild pig |vehicle = Stolen cars |hobbies = Fishing, hunting, afternoon naps |family = Korin (mentor/roommate) }} Yajirobe (ヤジロベー, Yajirobē) is a in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. He is featured in the fourth, fifth, and sixth sagas and is introduced in the chapter "Blutz Wave". Yajirobe is also featured as the protagonist in Spindlerun: The Tale of Yajirobe. Personality and Canon History Please visit the to see all about Yajirobe's canon appearance and character. As the usage of Yajirobe in The Forgotten and Spindlerun is canon following, his personality is the same as what is on that page; thus, pointless to copy here. History ''Spindlerun: The Tale of Yajirobe ''To be added. ''Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten Planet Earth Saga Yajirobe ('ヤジロベー', Yajirobē) was a surprisingly important character featured in The Forgotten. He debuted in the Planet Earth Saga, accidentally running into an unconscious Great Ape Ledas. This led to him and Ledas spending a few hours together, talking about various things, not least of which being the old cat. By destroying Yajirobe's car (and therefore having to transport him back to Korin Tower personally), Ledas received some senzu beans from Yajirobe and Korin. Had he not acquired such magical healers, no doubt Ledas would have died from Kindler's inflicted headshot later in the series. Reunion Saga Yajirobe was seen briefly when Goku teleported to Korin Tower in order to get Senzu Beans. He grumbled at Korin during that time. He was later seen in the final chapter of the saga. By that time, new Senzu Beans had grown and Korin tasked him with giving them to Goku. He only did after realizing Korin had eaten all of his food (thus he would need to go out anyway). Fulfillment Saga Yajirobe was again seen in the Fulfillment Saga, as he was trying to deliver senzu beans to the weary Z Fighters in his hovercar. He ran into Krillin and tried to stop the bald man from stealing his senzus. Soon, Vegeta came and also begged for senzu beans. As Yajirobe went to give Vegeta a senzu, The Benefactor appeared, incapacitated Vegeta, and then destroyed Yajirobe's car. Afterwards, Yajirobe watched as The Benefactor tortured Ledas, and he was too scared to join Krillin in helping the boy. After The Benefactor absorbed some of Ledas' power and got hurt by it, Ledas was able to escape the monster, and he ran into Yajirobe, who was cowering behind the wreck of his hovecar. He gave Ledas a senzu bean and then was promptly used as a distraction by the Saiyan boy. He briefly attempted to join sides with The Benefactor, but The Benefactor rejected this. After Ledas and The Benefactor had fought some more, Yajirobe heard The Benefactor calling him names, so he threw some debris at the alien, which included Verlate's mind prison. This caused the prison to open and suck The Benefactor inside. Ledas was also sucked in, but not before Yajirobe attempted to save him by trying to pull him out of the prison's suction with his sheathed katana. Of course, he lost his katana in the scuffle as well. Yajirobe remained in the countryside for the rest of the day, as he attempted to repair his car. Evidently, even when Krillin returned to heal Vegeta (who was unconscious near Yajirobe), Yajirobe did not leave. When Ledas returned from the mind prison, he found Yajirobe, returned his katana, and flew the samurai back to Korin Tower. Yajirobe was seen one more time, in the montage of the final chapter, when he and Korin got into an argument, resulting in Korin hitting Yajirobe over the head with his walking stick and Yajirobe slicing Korin's cat tower in half with his katana. Not So Far'' In Age 775, Korin, Yajirobe, and Ledas got together on to play poker. During the poker game, Korin told them a story about how several hundred years ago, he had lived in the court of a certain Emperor Chaoko, where he had met a beautiful prized cat called Lady Myobu, who was the Fifth Rank in the entire kingdom. He then recounted the slick ideas he had had to make her his girlfriend: taking a bath, buying himself a fancy purple collar, and trimming his claws. However, he had scared her when he had gone up to her to introduce himself (as the fine lady had slept with her eyes open, and he had woken her rudely). Thus, the emperor had banished Korin to Dog Island. Ledas was quite entertained by this story, though Yajirobe cared not for it, and grew increasingly impatient, as he had heard the tale several times before. Korin continued his story nonetheless, telling them about how eventually Lady Myobu had been married to some tomcat who had been promoted to the Eighth Rank in the kingdom. While Korin lamented the cruelty of his fate, he revealed that the tomcat had been named Nir, a name which Ledas thought was way past cool. He then told them about how he had crashed Nir and Myobu's wedding, ruining it horribly by blowing up their cake with some firecrackers he had stolen from a mutt on Dog Island. Nir had run out of the building screaming, disgracing himself and ruining any chance of him marrying Lady Myobu (and losing his Eighth Rank). However, before Korin had been able to present himself to her, Emperor Chaoko had wheeled out a big fat black-and-white kitty named Ishmael and married her to him mere minutes later. It was a horribly sad tale. Then, the wise kitty demanded Ledas tell them a story, or he would have to make them dinner. As the boy was not so brilliant a cook, he agreed. At first, Korin pressed him to tell them a love story as he had, but Ledas refused. Instead, he told them a story about his father taking him to the royal city zoo back on just after he had turned four years old. His father had found a girl his age to bring along for a playdate of sorts (Ledas swore he didn't remember her name). There, they had borne witness to a Sanu (an animal not unlike a saber-tooth cat) ripping off a trainer's arm as he had tried to feed it meat on a stick. Thus concluded Ledas' legendary story. Korin and Yajirobe were barely impressed. Despite that, Yajirobe spent much of the poker match remembering his fight against Makare, thinking of how his master had been so disappointed that it had been him, and not Brian who had defeated the man. Ledas somewhat reminded him of Brian throughout the story, making Yajirobe feel melancholic. After that, it was Yajirobe's turn to tell a story, and as he had gone all-in on that particular hand, he was at risk of busting before getting to tell his tale. The other two made him tell it before dealing the cards. Yajirobe told them a story about how, shortly after leaving the Iboinoshishi Samurai School, he had hunted a rather ill-tempered wild boar, cutting its head off and slow-roasting it over a fire. Then, Ledas busted Yajirobe with a pair of kings. While it was not shown if Korin or Ledas won the poker match, it would be safer to assume the former got the better of the latter. Later, the three of them had a nice dinner of roasted wild boar to celebrate. After dinner, Yajirobe asked Ledas why he hadn't returned home yet, with the boy replying that the issue wasn't something the samurai would be interested in. He then offered to take Yajirobe to The Guac, the premier club in . Yajirobe declined the offer, telling the boy that he shouldn't go to such places, but Ledas, being an alien, cared not for Earthly morals. Ledas gave Yajirobe a small piece of paper, on which he had written him a haiku as thanks for the dinner (showing that, despite his sloppy handwriting, he had learned, in some capacity, to write). The haiku read: the fading sun and/smoked meat clinging to the air/a night spent with friends. Then, Ledas flew back home. Following that, Yajirobe caught Korin on the counter, eating the last bits of boar meat. Using a broomstick, the samurai shooed the senbyō away, though there was no longer any meat left, which saddened Yajirobe somewhat. He tried to dip a piece of broccoli in the juices of the cooked boar, but he had to spit out the vile weed, as he hated the taste. Then, he pulled out his sword, looking to its inscription on the hilt, which read 'Brian' (as the sword he had used to kill Makare had been the one given to Brian, not his own), and feeling somewhat nostalgic, threw the capsule containing his car, hopped in it, and drove down to ground level in search of another wild boar before the sun set. Techniques * *Iagiri Trivia *When Yajirobe first met Ledas, me mistook him for Vegeta. This is probably because Yajirobe first saw the Saiyan boy while he was in his Great Ape form. *Yajirobe has cut off both Vegeta's and Ledas' tails. *Yajirobe knew Mr. Satan when they were children. *The katana that Yajirobe wields was not originally his. *As revealed in the Fulfillment Saga, Yajirobe has experimented with giving the senzu beans flavor. One bean that Krillin ate from Yajirobe's stash tasted like cinnamon. *Yajirobe's theme is Baba O'Riley. Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Yajirobe Category:Samurai Category:Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Main Character(s) Category:Male Characters Category:Canon Respecting Category:Canon Characters Category:Supporting character Category:Humans Category:Human Fighters Category:Living Characters Category:Revived Character Category:Revived Category:Pure human Category:Fighters Category:Swordsman Category:Martial Artists Category:Z fighters Category:Z Fighter Category:Z Fighters Category:Pure heart Category:Martial Arts student Category:Martial arts student Category:Marital arts student Category:Student Category:Son